The Plan for Justice, The Plan for Betrayal
by xVampiric-IntentionsX
Summary: What would you do, if your life was ripped out from under your feet? What would you do, if you didn't know your friends like you thought you did? What would you do if you had to choose between the Village or your best friend's life? SasuSakuNaruHinaOther
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Oro-chan doesn't own Naruto or anyone else from it.

Alright everyone. This is my first Fan-Fiction. (That' I've typed anyway)

So, I would prefer it if you guys R&R, ok? Arigato Gozaimasu!

* * *

"Sasuke, come on! Keep up!" Sakura yelled.

"Yeah! Come on, Naruto-Kun!" Hinata called.

Naruto and Sasuke were weighed down by the numerous bags of clothes that the girls had bought.

"Easy for them to say.." Sasuke grumbled.

They walked a while longer and got to the Uchiha compound. They all went inside and Naruto and

Sasuke collapsed on the couch.

"Why the hell did you buy so much?!" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah.. I got up at 8:30 in the morning to carry bags?" Naruto complained.

The girls giggled at their sweaty boyfriends.

"Your ninjas. How the hell could you need so many clothes?"

"Well, Naruto-Kun… Sakura and I bought some of these outfits for you boys." Hinata said with a blush.

"Huh?" The boys asked.

The girls laughed and went to Sakura's room.

"Yes! Haha." The boys laughed, high fiving each other.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Hmm, Dobe?"

"Thanks again." He told him, eyes closed.

"Hmm?" Sasuke looked over at Naruto in confusion. A minute later he nodded and lay his head back on the couch.

"No problem. I'm taking a shower, so I'll see you soon."

Sasuke got up and left, as Naruto smiled. Sasuke was letting them all stay at the compound. Sakura's parents were never home, Hinata got kicked out of the Hyuuga Compound for not being strong enough, and Naruto…. Well, the villagers burnt down his house. They all still hated him ,after everything he'd done for them. He decided that he was going to leave for good, and go live in The Village Hidden in the Sand, but Sasuke wouldn't allow it. He was Sasuke's best friend, and Sasuke would rather not make enemies with a demon. Naruto was thinking about the situation when he heard a knock at the front door.

"Coming!" He called.

He lazily got off the couch and went to open the door.

"Shino! Kiba!"

Kiba laughed and waved, and Shino gave him his charming smile.

"Hey there Ramen Boy." Kiba said.

They walked in and Naruto closed the door. They sat on the couch and Shino chuckled.

"Did Hinata and Sakura make you guys their pack mules again?" He asked.

"Of course. They're trying to kill us." Naruto groaned.

"Well, I don't have that problem." Shino bragged.

Naruto threw a couch pillow at him.

"Yeah, because Kiba carries his own shit." He replied.

"Naruto, is someone--" Hinata cut herself off.

"Shino! Kiba!"

They ran and Hinata hopped on Shino's lap and Sakura hopped on Kiba's, hugging them. They laughed and hugged them.

"How's my pink haired muffin?" Kiba asked.

"Great!" Sakura replied.

"And how's my quiet Princess?" Shino asked, moving a piece of Hinata's hair.

"Fine." She giggled.

"Man, I don't see you guys get all the girls." Naruto grumbled.

"We're gay, it's a given." They said, laughing.

Sakura snuggled with Kiba a bit more, than hopped off his lap to go tell Sasuke that they were there. Shino cuddled with Hinata and Naruto mumbled something about turning queer. About fifteen minutes later, Sasuke and Sakura came back, and both had wet hair.

"God! It took you that long?!" Naruto asked.

"It seems that she ran into unseen complications." Kiba laughed.

Sakura blushed and Sasuke threw his towel at Kiba.

"Yay! Sasuke germs!" He said, snuggling the towel.

Everyone burst into laughter. Sasuke sat on the couch and pulled Sakura onto his lap. He looked over at Naruto and laughed.

"What? Jealous that Shino's got your girl?" He teased.

"You know… I'm seriously thinking about turning gay." Naruto told everyone.

This only made everyone laugh harder. Hinata got of Shino's lap and sat on Naruto's, kissing his nose. Everything was happy and perfect, no complications. Then, there was a knock at the door.

"Yep!" Kiba yelled.

He got up and answered the door. There was an ANBU standing there.

"Please give this to Uzumaki, Uchiha and Aburame."

The man handed Kiba a scroll, bowed, and jumped off. Kiba closed the door and looked at the scroll He'd just been handed.

"Who was it, Kiba?" Shino asked.

"An ANBU. It might've been Iruka."

He threw the scroll to Naruto.

"It's for you, Sasuke and Shino." He told them, petting Akamaru, who'd just woken up. Naruto opened it, read it slowly then passed it to Shino, who in turn passed it to Sasuke.

"Tsunade's summoning us." Naruto said.

"It says we have to go immediately." Shino added.

Naruto fell back on the couch with a sigh.

"We just got home ,damn it."

Sasuke kissed Sakura and went to go get his shirt. Naruto whispered something to Hinata, making her giggle and Shino tackled Kiba, licking his neck.

"We'll be home soon." Shino told him.

"Yeah, you girls stay here and talk about clothes." Naruto teased.

"Hey!" Kiba defended.

They all laughed and got ready to go.

"Ja ne!" The boys shouted.

The boys casually walked down the street, keeping to themselves.

"So, what do you think old, drunk, and lazy wants?" Naruto asked.

"Probably to kill you for making fun of her." Shino chuckled.

Sasuke just shrugged. Sino and Naruto shrugged after him and walked to Tsunade's. As they got there, they walked in and bumped into Jaraiya, Tsunade's "Not Boyfriend." He laughed nervously and walked out quickly, making the boys smirk.

"Hey Tsunade, what's up?" Naruto asked, smiling,

His smile slowly faded as he saw her expression.

"I've got some bad news..." She said quietly.

* * *

So, what do you think? It'll get better, no worries. It's a guarantee! 


	2. Chapter 2

Ah, finally, the sweet smell of Chapter two. I've gotten half of the story on paper, I'm just too busy to type it! I going to be much more active Well.. R&&R. Enjoy, ne?

I don't own Naruto or any of the Bishies in it.

* * *

"So Kiba?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm?"

"What's Shino like in bed?" She asked, nudging him.

"What?!" He yelled, jumping slightly.

Hinata and Sakura laughed at his reaction.

"You heard me, spill."

"He's wonderful." Kiba said, blushing.

"I knew it!" Sakura admitted.

Kiba laughed and playfully pushed her.

"And what about Sasuke?"

"He's a demn. Dominant, hot, and seductive." She said, plainly.

"You talk like you've said it before." He said flatly.

They looked over at Hinata, making her blush deepl.

"W.. What?"

"Spill." They both said.

"He's gentle. He always whispers sweet things, and tries to makes sure he doesn't hurt me.."

"Awww!" They said in unison.

"I never knew Naruto to be so gentle!." Sakura said.

* * *

"What!?" Naruto yelled, slamming his fist on the table.

"Naruto, calm down." Tsunade said.

"Like hell! You summon us here out of the blue, and tell us this!? I don't give a damn if you are Hokage!"

Sasuke pulled him down, holding back immense anger himself.

"Sasuke, say something!"

"I can't. I'll get too worked up, and someone will get hurt."

"Shino?!" He said, whipping his head to the side.

Shino was looking down, and his eyes widened through his glasses.

"Tell me the mission again, Tsunade.." He said, with a dry voice.

She sighed, and crossed her arms.

"I need you three to go to the Village Hidden in the Sand, for a two year mission. Your all sixteen, some of the youngest ANBU members in the village. You all know Gaara and the layout of the village. We're just going to say that Naruto decided to move after all, that Shino was kicked out of the Aburame Clan, and Sasuke left the Village for it's weakness. We've already informed the other ANBU and the Aburames. It's all set up, and you leave at dawn tomorrow."

"Why do we even need to go?!" Shino yelled, in a sudden outburst.

"Because, we think there might be another attack coming from the Village Hidden in the Sand and Sound. It's for the sake of the village."

"What's the village ever done for me?! Exile me? Hate me? Burn down my home?! I don't give a damn about the village, or anyone in it!"

He hit her table with the back of his hand, and sent it flying, smashing her sake bottle into the wall. He stomped out, and slammed the door.

"He'll never forgive you. Never. And it'll take some time for us to, as well." Shino said, leaving quietly.

"Sasuke, thank you for understanding."

Sasuke looked over his shoulder at her, and glared. She drew back a bit, seeing his Sharingan actived, and he left without a word.

"Sometimes, I hate being Hokage.." She mumbled.

* * *

It was raining hard as Naruto jumped to the training grounds. He landed in front of a tree, and started kicking and punching.

"Damn it.. Damn it.. Damn it.. Damn it!" He yelled.

Shino and Sasuke jumped down behind him.

"Naruto, calm down." Sasuke said, firmly.

"No!" He growled, facing them.

"The rain splattered the ground, and made their white shirts stick to themselves.

"What has the village ever done for me, hmm? The only who ever gave a damn were you guys!"

"Naruto! Sasuke and I don't want to go either, but we have to, okay?!" Shino yelled.

Naruto growled and kicked the tree once more. He was breathing heavily, growling softly. Sasuke moved a piece of hair out of his eyes, and Shino took off his glasses.

"Come on, let's go." Shino mumbled.

Naruto nodded , and the three walked home in silence.

* * *

"I'm not answering that question!" Hinata yelled, blushing deeply.

"Oh come on! Kiba and I answered it!"

"F.. Fine! Naruto is --" She was cut off b the door opening.

"We're home." Shino said.

"Welcome back! But your all wet.. Is it raining?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, hard."

"Naruto, your hand's bleeidng!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Oh, I.. I just ran into the wall at Tsunades. Don't worry, okay?"

"Naruto, your so damn clumsy." Sakura said, rolling her eyes.

"Whoa! It's ten-thirty!" Kiba said, looking at his watch.

"You can stay here." Sasuke said quietly.

"Thanks.. Kiba, go to the west wing. I'll be there in a minute." Shino said, with a wink.

Sasuke slapped Sakura ass and Naruto licked Hinata's cheek. The three went to the North, south and West wings, giggling and blushing.

"We need to make the most of the time we have with them." Naruto said, sighing.

"Right.."

"Don't let them know anything's wrong. I'll see you guys at dawn." He said softly.

They all waved, and went to their lovers rooms. They made love to them for the last time, for the next two years. They only hoped that they'd wait for them..

* * *

The next morning, the boys met in the main hall.

"Are you guys ready?" Sasuke asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Naruto replied.

"Should we leave a note?" Shino asked Sasuke.

"No. They'll find out regardless of who tells them.." He sighed.

"I've got our ANBU stuff in the bag.." Naruto informed them.

"Well then, our mission has begun.." Shino said.

They took off their headbands, and set them on the table.

"Good bye, Angel." Sasuke said

"I love you, Puppy.." Shino whispered.

Naruto walked out without a word. Sasuke and Shino gave each other a worried look, and followed behind.

'Good bye, Princess..' He thought, with tears in his eyes.

* * *

What did you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three! I'm on a roll. 3 Well, expect four soon, MmKay?

I don't own Naruto or any of the bishies in it.

* * *

"Mmm.. Stupid sunlight.." Sakura mumbled.

She rolled over and patted the bed sleepily. She opened on eye, and blinked in confusion.

"Sasuke?"

* * *

"Shino, I want to play some more.." Kiba grumbled.

Kiba rolled over to Shino's side of the bed, and fell off completely.

"What the hell..?"

* * *

"Naruto.. I'm cold.." Hinata said quietly.

She waited a moment, and opened her eyes in confusion. Normally, when she claimed to be cold, Naruto would wrap his arms around her, and kiss her cheek. She slowly stood up, and rubbed her eyes. She got dressed, brushed her teeth and her hair, and went into the main hall. As she got there, Sakura and Kiba had also just walked in.

"Have you guys seen Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"No, but Naruto's missing too." Hinata said.

"Shino's gone.." Kiba mumbled sadly.

They all looked at the table, as confusion, fear, and winder filled their eyes.

"Their headbands.." Hinata said.

"Maybe they just went to train." Sakura said nervously.

"Let's go see." Kiba said firmly.

They left the house, and jumped towards the training grounds.

* * *

"I bet their just waking up.." Naruto said.

"Yeah.. Kiba's probably lost. He's helpless without me." Shino said, with a sad chuckle.

"Why us, of all people? I know we can't bring them along, that'd be selfish, but still.." Sasuke said, jumping along.

They all came to a complete stop when they heard other movement. They all got back to back, and raised a kunai to eye level.

"Show yourselves!" They called.

Three blurs flew down and landed in front of them, making them grip their kunai tighter.

"Naruto, your not going to hurt me, are you?"

"Orochimaru." Naruto said.

"Shino.. My, how you've grown."

"And Sasuke's gotten even more attractive."

"Gaara." Shino said, lowering his guard.

"Kabuto." Sasuke said with a shudder.

Orochimaru jumped behind Naruto, put his hand on the one Naruto had a kunai in, and licked his neck. He jumped back, and chuckled.

"You almost taste better than Sasuke and Kabuto."

Sasuke clamped a hand over his curse mark, and Kabuto clenched his fist. Naruto sighed, as he wiped his neck.

"Thank you, Orochimaru-Sensei."

"What brings you to my humble village?" Gaara asked.

"I've changed my mind, and decided to move here instead."

"I left the village, they were too weak." Sasuke said, with a shrug.

"I was kicked out of my clan.." Shino said, through clenched teeth.

Gaara, Kabuto and Orochimaru all started laughing.

"So you came to us, because the Leaf Village betrayed you.." Kabuto said, chuckling.

"I gladly welcome you." Gaara said.

"Thanks.." Shino replied quietly.

"An Aburame, an Uchiha, and an Uzumaki. I do believe that we've hit the jackpot, my friends." Orochimaru said.

"Lets go, shall we..?" Gaara asked.

They jumped off towards the village, as Shino, Naruto and Sasuke followed right behind.

* * *

"They're not at the training grounds." Kiba said.

"And they're not at your place, Kiba." Sakura replied.

"And they aren't at Lee's.." Hinata added with a sigh.

They all caught sight of Neji and his girlfriend Ino, and ran over to them, questions filling their minds.

"Hey Neji?"

"Oh, hey girls. Sorry, I mean girls and Kiba. What can I do for you?"

"Do you know where Sasuke, Shino, and Naruto are?" Sakura asked, as Hinata prevented Kiba from punching Neji.

Neji and Ino gave each other a disconcerting look.

"You Don't know? Maybe.. You should go talk to Tsunade-Sama." Ino told them.

"Hmm?" Hinata asked.

"Well, Shino, Sasuke and Naruto are.. Gone.." Neji said, nervously.

"Gone? What are you talking about, Neji?" Kiba asked.

"Just go see Tsunade-Sama." Ino said, sighing.

They gave each other those same worried looks, and jumped off towards Tsunade's.

* * *

"Welcome to the village." Kabuto said, as they walked.

The people bowed as they all walked by. Kabuto smirked, Gaara kept staring straight forward, and Orochimaru moved his long, dripping tongue, a chuckle escaping his lips.

"I guess they've got a lot of respect here." Shino said.

Sasuke nodded, as Naruto ran up to Orochimaru's side.

"Orochimaru-Sensei, why are you here?" He asked.

Orochimaru grabbed Naruto around the waist, and pulled him to himself as they walked.

"Kabuto and I needed a place to live, and Gaara offered us stay in his lovely village. But now, I get you and Sasuke." He hissed in Naruto's ear.

He licked Naruto's cheek, and let him go. Naruto blushed, and went back to Sasuke and Shino as he wiped his cheek.

"We're you serious about that gay thing?" Sasuke asked, with a chuckle.

"N..No!" Naruto defended.

"What did he say?" Shino asked.

"He said that he and Kabuto needed a place to live, and Gaara offered him stay. He said that now he gets me and Sasuke. I'm suspecting that Kabuto's thrilled to have you here too, Shino." Naruto said.

Sasuke growled and put his hand on the curse mark, Shino blushed and shuddered softly, as Naruto stared at the ground.

"You two are ANBU, correct? Shino is too, if I'm right?" Gaara asked.

"Yes." The three of them replied.

Kabuto and Gaara smirked at each other.

"This just gets better and better by the minute." Orochimaru chuckled.

* * *

"Uhm.. Tsunade-Sama?" Hinata asked quietly, s she knocked on the door.

"A minute!"

Tsunade sighed as she slid open the door.

"What is -- Hinata, Sakura, Kiba!" Tsunade said in surprise.

"Tsunade! Where's my Sasuke?!"

"They didn't tell you?"

"No! Now were are they?!" Kiba yelled.

Tsunade sighed and pulled them inside. She slid the door closed, poured herself some sake, and sat down.

"They're on a mission."

"Well why didn't someone just tell us?" Sakura asked.

"They didn't have the guts." He said plainly.

"The guts?" Hinata asked.

Tsunade sighed and sipped her sake.

"They're on a two year mission, in the Village Hidden in the Sand."

Tsunade looked up after a moment, as she didn't hear anything.

"Two years..?" Hinata squeaked out.

"Sand Village?" Sakura said.

"Why weren't we warned?!" Kiba yelled.

"Because, you didn't need to be warned. You'd only make the burden on their hearts heavier."

"And you didn't think the news would effect us too!" He yelled.

"kiba1 You're an ANBU! Sakura and Hinata are too! You know damn good and well we had no choice, what-so-ever! It was for the sake of the --"

"Don't give me the "for the sake of the village" crap! I don't care whether we're ANBU or not, you should've told us!" Hinata yelled.

Everyone blinked at her sudden outburst.

"It took three years to get Naruto to notice me. I've helped him through missions, through hatred and through torture! Who was there when Sasuke came back from Orochimaru? Who was there when Shino almost died a year ago?! Who was there, when they burnt down Narutpos house? We were! You could at least tell us when your going to rip our lives out from under us!" Hinata yelled, her Byakugan activated.

She stormed out, with tears in her eyes, as they stared dumbfounded after her.

"I.. I've never seen a Hyuuga so angry, that their Byakugan activated." Tsunade said, stumbling with her words.

"Neither have we, and Hinata of all people! This is your fault Tsunade!" Sakura boomed.

She got up and ran after Hinata. Akamaru growled loudly at Tsunade, as Kiba slowly stood up, putting him in his jacket.

"I'd figured that you'd be the calmest, Inuzuka."

Kiba looked over his shoulder and glared at her.

"If you weren't the Hokage, I'd tear you to pieces. You made Hinata and Sakura cry, which is bad enough. I can't believe you'd pull a stunt like this, and emotionally distress three of your ANBU. How dare you.." He growled.

He stomped out, and left Tsunade in a cold sweat.


End file.
